


Tell Me What You Want

by tentsandmirth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, black/red flirtations, dom!Sollux, electro stimulation, nook/tentabulge, psionic restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth





	Tell Me What You Want

"What's the matter KK? Something wrong?" Sollux said with a little smirk, and leaned over to hang less than a kiss from the other's mouth. Psionics sizzled and pulsed around them, binding the Cancer's arms to the office chair, his legs held spread apart on the desk. 

"Sh-shut the fuck up," he groaned, and squeezed his eyes shut. He rolled his head back with a grunt, struggling against his bindings helplessly. 

"Sure, you go ahead and make me," Sollux replied, and ran his finger up the length of the other's slick, dripping nook. His psionics crackled to life and enveloped his fingers from the knuckles down. Karkat immediately convulsed and gasped, his entire body jerking in response to the deep vibration. 

"Sollux!" 

"Mm, what?" he purred, and leaned over to start kissing up the column of his helpless friend's throat. He shoved two fingers deep into the Cancer's nook and send bolts of vibrations up through his fingers, making Karkat gasp out a nearly airless moan, grunting. His lips began to form the first syllable of a curse before it was cut off with a desperate whine. His legs visibly struggled to jerk back, knees flexing desperately while Sollux merely smirked, the blue and red that crackled around his ankles glowing brighter and growing stronger. 

"You f-fucking douchebag," he choked out, his entire face turning bright candy red. His blush crawled up to the very tips of his ears and he twisted in the chair, but the Gemini standing between his legs had a different idea. Long, skinny fingers snared Karkat by the shoulders, holding him in place as he continued to fuck him with psionic pulses. 

"Mm, you're right, I am." Sollux felt a purr rising in his chest and pressed into his neck to kiss and suck, pushing his own pants and underwear down. His own bulges were squirming and writhing uncomfortably, his nook dripping eagerly. He belt down between the restrained mutant's legs and smirked, bifurcated tongue cleaning the translucent red fluid away that slicked Karkat's thighs. The Cancer reacted with a whining moan, struggling to pull his wrists up off the arms of the chair. 

"FUCK!"

"You're not going anywhere, KK," Sollux breathed teasingly, and ran his tongue up into the slick folds of the red nook in front of him. Karkat whimpered and grunted helplessly still, panting hard. 

"You goddamn douche lamp, y-you're fucking, fucking cheating!" Karkat managed to yell, then dissolved into another pleading whine. 

"Oh am I now? Well, guess I'll have to stop then," Sollux replied, the sharp fangs at either side of his mouth flashing in a malicious little grin. He licked the red from his lips with a purr and stood between Karkat's spread legs again. 

"What? No fuckface, I didn't stay stop," Karkat grunted, panting still and glaring with bright amber eyes. The Gemini grinned even more and leaned closer. 

"So tell me what you want, then," he said, and ran his fingers up to start rubbing at Karkat's shoulders. He immediately blushed darker and his ears flattened against his head, groaning. 

"Dude fuck come on!"

"You want me to come on you?" Sollux smirked. 

"No! Are you deaf asshole?!" 

"No, are you? I asked what you wanted and you haven't said shit yet." 

"Well, I-" 

Sollux leaned down and smirked, cutting Karkat off with a deep, hungry kiss. "Shut up and tell me what you want, or else I'm going to leave you here," he told him, slowly and sweetly. He slipped his bicoloured glasses off with a little growl, setting them down on the desk and running his hands down the other troll's naked waist. "So tell me." 

Karkat swallowed and breathed out shakily, biting his lip. "Nnh, fine. I..." 

"Yes?" 

"I-I...I want you..." 

"Yeah? You want me KK?" 

"Yes," he groaned, whining impatiently and squirming again. 

"You want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes," he repeated hoarsely. "Goddammit just DO IT."

"No," Sollux replied stubbornly, but still started to caress his nook with an open palm. He immediately sent borderline painful crackles of psionic vibration through him, making a near immediate gushing of fluid flood out and into the chair. "I want you to say it."

"GODDAMMIT!" Karkat choked out, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. His body convulsed again and again, forcing whines and moans from between his lips as he gushed more and more fluid, already on the edge of his finish. "Please just fucking fuck me, JESUS!" 

"My name's not Jesus," Sollux smirked back simply, and finished stripping himself down. Karkat grunted in frustration, panting hard and merely glad that his pulsating nook was finally receiving a little mercy. And yet, he was craving more, craving that sweet pleasure-pain to immerse his whole body. 

"Just fuck me already," he moaned out, frustratedly squirming and jerking against his bindings again. Sollux grinned at the other's eagerness, his bulges sliding out further to tease over the heat of Karkat's nook. They licked against his entrance and he squirmed pleadingly again, leaning his head all the way back and rocking against the chair in hopes of getting some friction. 

"You're hot when you're desperate," replied Sollux, and gripped his thighs. He allowed them to begin slithering inside and Karkat responded with a squeal, tilting his hips forward desperately to get him in deeper. One ran firmly along the root of the bright red bulge and the base of his sheath, the other penetrating deeply before being joined by the other.

"AH! Shut the fuck up," Karkat gasped out, moaning while Sollux continued to push into him. Sollux was far too aroused now to stop to tease him, his bulges pulsing hotly as they stretched the slick hole that seemed to be desperately swallowing them up. However, despite most of his concentration being lost, he still managed to keep the psychic bindings on the other held just as strong as when they began. The Gemini grunted and moaned as he was enveloped in the tight heat, Karkat's body arching and rolling up off the chair. It was mesmerizing in a way to see the tiny troll come apart at the seams, inflamed nook lips convulsing around. the two bulges inside him. He was squirming and trying to kick his legs and free his wrists, gasping as he felt himself being stretched. It hurt, yes, but his nerves were on fire. His hips bucked up into Sollux's and the yellow blood pistoned forward against him, twisting his bulges and eliciting a desperate little squeal.

"Ohhhoho, fuck, you like that, don't you?" he groaned out. 

"Nnh, yes, now shut y-your fucking ignorance tunnel!" 

Sollux groaned and, for once, was happy to just comply with whatever the hell Karkat was bitching at him to do. He thrust in deeper and deeper every time, bulges flexing and pushing at the delicate walls of the inside of the candyblood’s nook. He was already so painfully aroused from all the teasing, since despite the fact that he would probably never say it aloud, seeing Karkat get all worked up and cute was a real turn on. He could probably just get off from tormenting the poor Cancer, listening to him beg and plead and whine and turn that wonderfully satisfying shade of carmine.

“Fuck! FUCK! FUCKFUCKF-” Karkat burst out abruptly. His body thrashed at every point, twisting against all his restraints before his swollen nook and bulge released the entirety of their stored fluids. The Cancer’s orgasm wracked his entire body and he yelped out a pitiful, gasping moan, eyes rolling back in his head while he convulsed again and again. Sollux growled lowly at that and felt himself grinning even wider, letting out one of his own moans as that hot, sweet nook tightened even harder against his bulges, beginning to push him towards his own finish. He continued to thrust into Karkat even as he came down from his orgasm, and he saw the Cancer give a weak whine. He was flushed from the chest up, lips and nook now equally swollen.

“Just hold out for me baby, you can do it,” Sollux teased lowly, grunting and laughing quietly. Karkat’s sweltering nook clenched around him as he squirmed, unable to produce any noises except for whimpers and whines. His hips bucked up again and again against the other troll, and he looked so painfully, painfully pitiful that it made the ochre’s pump biscuit jump. “Ahh...fuck…” 

Karkat squirmed from the continued stimulation and bit his lip, grunting and squeezing his eyes shut as he allowed himself to be fucked. He wasn’t even twisting against the psionics anymore, too exhausted to try, and merely sat there, limply jerking back and letting out a few squeaking moans. That was enough for Sollux, the sight so enticing that he felt that familiar pressure building up inside his gut until he released as well, thrusting harder and harder as white hot pleasure wracked through his body. His nook and bulges spurted translucent ochre fluids and he groaned, letting out a slow, shaking breath as he finished. 

Sweaty hair fell down in front of his eyes for a moment, and as his bulges retracted, he wiped it from his forehead. “Fuck,” he breathed, and the psionics at Karkat’s wrists and ankles disappeared with a soft static crackle. He sunk to the floor then, but not before he eased his sweet little Cancer from the chair, pulling him into his arms against his chest. He laid tender kisses on Karkat’s trembling lips, silent for a moment while he stroked his back, able to feel his blood pusher pounding like a wingbeast trapped in a cage.

“That was great,” the Gemini murmured teasingly, and smirked. “Don’t you think?” 

“Shut up asshole.”


End file.
